


Weak (I'm bad at names)

by MyChemicalPanicAtTheEmo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote this a while ago but was too lazy to do anything with it lmao, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalPanicAtTheEmo/pseuds/MyChemicalPanicAtTheEmo
Summary: Based off of this post:Deceit tilting his hat in front of his face in order to hide his tears, just to have one of the sides tilt it back and lovingly look back at him before gingerly brushing those tears away.





	Weak (I'm bad at names)

Deceit flinches back, titling his hat down as tears gather in his eyes and he is yelled at by Patton and Virgil for having Thomas lie about something again. 

It is always something so small that made the snake side upset. 

He was weak. 

Weak

Weak

Weak-

He is snapped out of his thoughts when Logan stands in front of Deceit, blocking him from the others view, and them from his. 

Logan slowly lifts Deceits hat and sympathetically pats his cheek as he wipes the others tears. 

"Do not listen to their illogical babble, Deceit. For they are wrong, you are needed and you are important, always remember that. "

Deceit looks at Logan, very confused about the positivity he was just given. "Why...?"

Logan kisses Deceits head. "Because I love you."

Deceit tears up and smiles. "I love you too, Logan."


End file.
